


Bright Future

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart knows what will happen to Lian Harper because he's from the future, but he didn't relize she would still be alive when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Future

“Wallllllllllyyyyy” Said Artemis from the couch in the living room calling to her boyfriend who was, as usual, in the kitchen gorging himself on junk food.

“What is it babe?” He said though a mouthful of chips entering the living room.

“She won’t stop crying Wally, what am I doing wrong?” Artemis was holding her sobbing niece out in front of her and looking at her like she was a time bomb that was about to explode. She looked up at the speedster franticly.

“Well first of all she is a person not a nuclear power plant,” He said surprising the archer by taking Lian from her hands and cradling her against his chest. She was even more suspired when he starts singing a quiet lullaby to the child, who immediately stopped crying. 

“Wow Wally I’ll have to tell Jade about this, she’ll let us babysit Lian more often.” Artemis said affectionately looking down at the peaceful sleeping face of her niece. Just then the door was flung open wide and there was a flash of white and red as Bart Allen dashed into their apartment.

“HeyWallyheyArtemis…whatdoesthisdo…niceplaceyougothere…cutedogwhatisitsname?” Bart was rushing around the room without a care about the couple’s privacy.

“Bart what are you doing here?!” Whispered Artemis angrily, so she wouldn’t wake the sleeping baby. Bart suddenly noticed the sleeping bundle.

“Awwwww whosthis? Ididntknowyoubabysitkids” He said in a rush. Wally was glaring at him, but finally responded, “We don’t make a habit of babysitting, but this is Artemis’ niece Lian. But I’m sure you’ve met her in the future, she can’t be too much older than your parents.”

Bart’s face suddenly became pale; he was looking at the baby in shock and horror. 

“Bart?” Said Wally, concerned “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” He said his voice was no longer exited and he had stopped speaking so quickly that they could hardly understand him. “Y-yeah, in the future L-l-lian isn’t much older than my p-parents, sh-she isn’t old at a-a-all.” He tried to force out a laugh, but his voice was quaking and he looked like he was going to puke.

“Are you sure your okay?” Wally was looking very worried now.

“Yeah I h-have to g-g-go I just remembered I p-promised to help Jaime with someth-thing.”

“Well bye Bart.” Wally said confused.

“Bye Wally, bye Artemis, g-goodbye L-l-lian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and Young Justice Headcanon I can't find the link to (did that blog get deleted...?), anyway, hope you liked it!!! I know it's really short but this is one of the first fics I ever wrote and the first one I've posted. 
> 
> Sidenote: I'm not sure the exact chronology, but it would make sense that Lian is a little older than Bart's parents because she's around 2 or 3 when Iris is pregnant in canon...


End file.
